dirtfandomcom-20200223-history
Next DiRT Game Wishlist
Here is the place to put your suggestions for the next DiRT game. Add your suggestions by pressing Enter at the end of the previous person's suggestion. Please refrain from removing or editing other's suggestions, unless it is clearly trolling or vandalism. *'Make sure to type ~~~~ after your posts.' *'This is not a place for ranting. Keep your comments focused and to-the-point.' *'Do not remove or criticise other's suggestions.' *'And don't forget that this is an ''unofficial wishlist. There is no guarantee that Codemasters will see this!' General suggestions *Trivial suggestions that do not really fit into other categories go here. *Start the game off in 1.6 litre kit cars; Micras, 106's and clios. Not the new generations, the older, pre 2000 generations.Killerwolfhound (talk) 21:01, June 16, 2013 (UTC) *Bring Subaru BRZ / Toyota FT86 / Scion FRS, Peugeot 208, as a rally and trailblazer car with bentley rally car as a final gift. *Mitsubishi outlander / pajero, porsche cayene / macan, mercedes benz GL klasse AMG 65 or G Klasse AMG 63 as a landrush car *Keep the screenshot capture feature from DiRT 2/3, or maybe a dedicated photo mode such as in ''MotorStorm. Chuck1551 (talk) 16:01, November 4, 2012 (UTC) *We want many of licensed rally cars, plus include Citroen BX 4TC Group B, Nissan 240RS, and Toyota Celica Twin-cam Turbo as well. --Videogamer13 (talk) 16:23, November 4, 2012 (UTC) *Tmi1080 (talk) 18:28, November 26, 2012 (UTC)bring back the point where you hit an ai's car they say something and also bring back all the cars from DiRT 1, DiRT 2, and DiRT 3 *We wanted Ken Block and Travis Pastrana reappears in DiRT 4. --7TimesChampionLoeb (talk) 11:16, November 29, 2012 (UTC) *Bring Jonas Andromeda name as AI opponent and make him have a tough AI skill. Videogamer13 (talk) 12:53, December 2, 2012 (UTC) *The 90s class rally cars should be renamed to Group A, fit the Mitsubishi Lancer Evo III into Group A class. Also fit the monster trucks such as Bigfoot, Grave Digger and etc into the game. --7TimesChampionLoeb (talk) 09:19, December 8, 2012 (UTC) *Bring back Colin McRae name as AI opponent as well. Videogamer13 (talk) 21:23, December 11, 2012 (UTC) *Put Travis Pastrana's 2013 Dodge Dart rallycross car and livery in there. January 6, 2013 *Bring back Katie Justice and Jayde Taylor. Also bring my own fictional Gymkhana driver, KeeKee Litzer (UK) *Use the Skoda Fabia as a new car. *Avatar and racing suit editor. You unlock more customization choices as you progress through the Career or by leveling up. *Bring back Kamaz and MAN trucks for raid discipline. --Videogamer13 (talk) 10:27, May 1, 2013 (UTC) *Bring back time trials, and also make levels go up to 100 maximum (like in Pokemon B&W). *Bring Seat Ibiza Cupra, Seat Leon Cupra and '67 Ford Mustang GTA 289.--Mustang 97 (talk) 19:39, May 8, 2013 (UTC) *Introduce a pure career mode where you buy and build a cheap rally car (sorta of like forza). Try to get sponsored to get to the big leagues and join a exclusive racing team. Make the process like the real thing. Impliment XGames (done better in Dirt 2) AND Global Rallycross Championship series into the game. Add the joker laps to the rallycross races. (JC 05/13/13). *Have more classic rally cars and less of the modern rally raid & gymkhana stuff. We don't just want Monster Subarus and DC Shoes Fiestas, we want to see HB Audi Quattro S1s, Martini Lancia 037s & Lancia Delta S4s and Totip Lancia Delta Integrales aswell. Have a lot more Group B & Group A cars. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 21:53, May 15, 2013 (UTC) *Focus on the rally part of the game and less on the other disciplines. We want more rally! Sammyrock0087 (talk) 21:53, May 15, 2013 (UTC) *Have more variety in the Rally stages. In DiRT 3 I felt like every stage was pretty much in the same place with the occasional change in direction of the road. We want to feel like every stage is different. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 21:57, May 15, 2013 (UTC) *Include some of the early WRC era cars from the late 90s/early 00s like the Ford Focus, Peugeot 206, Citroën Xsara, Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VI etc. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 10:18, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *Have Group S as a secret unlockable vehicle class. Within this class include vehicles such as the Lancia ECV1, Lancia ECV2, Audi 002 Quattro and Toyota 222D. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 10:18, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *Have a complete overhaul on the vehicle class names. Merge 60s & 70s to form Group 4, Put the appropriate cars out of the 80s class (Manta 400 & R5 Turbo, since these 2 cars were part of the Group B era) into the Group B class and merge the rest of the 80s with the 90s to form Group A. Also rename the Open class to either Rally America or Group N, and rename the Pro class to WRC. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 11:57, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *Add a livery editor similar to the likes of ModNation Racers or of Forza Motorsport. *Please DO NOT take away the driverCAM Disciplines Racing disciplines that you wish to appear or return go here. *Formula Cross - miniature rally-cars, based off of Yamaha and Honda ATVs. Chuck1551 (talk) 16:01, November 4, 2012 (UTC) *Bring back Rallycross, Gymkhana, Raid, and Landrush discipline into DiRT 4. --Videogamer13 (talk) 08:29, December 9, 2012 (UTC) *Multi-class rallycross/landrush-style events pitting, for example, Open/S2000/Landrush in one track simultaneously 16:06, December 13, 2012 (UTC) *Bring back head 2 head to give it an X Games feeling for rally, rallycross cars. January 20, 2013 *Maybe bring more areas in Joyride, please. February 19th, 2013 *Add a demolition event named Crash Carnage. How to play: 2 players are on a point to point track, either a Rally or Trailblazer. When at the middle, both racers try crashing into each other. The player with the most damage wins. Weird, right? *Incorporate all game modes from both DiRT 3 and DiRT Showdown, for satisfying all needs. *Stadium Super Trucks. 14:30, May 20, 2013 (UTC) *Tmi1080 (talk) 20:51, May 22, 2013 (UTC)Not exactly sure this would happen but how about Monster Jam, Mudbogging, or Rock Crawling, or even... Mud drag racing *Rally, rally and more rally!!! Sammyrock0087 (talk) 12:08, May 25, 2013 (UTC) *Rally with very long stages, rallycross is funny too. Locations Where do you want to race? Tell us here. *Bring back Croatia and Malaysia from DiRT 2. Chuck1551 (talk) 16:01, November 4, 2012 (UTC) *Fit Germany and United Kingdom rally stages too --7TimesChampionLoeb (talk) 16:13, November 4, 2012 (UTC) *We also need the tracks set on planet Mars, it's really enjoy for rallying on the Martian desert. --7TimesChampionLoeb (talk) 11:48, December 4, 2012 (UTC) **Could be like a secret unlockable level, lol. 16:09, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 04:50, April 1, 2013 (UTC)How about the Spreckels Sugar Plantation in Salinas CA? It has a good mix of warehouses and various stuff like pallet stacks behind the towers but I'd say that this should be one of the joyride areas and it has a big soccer field So it would be a great place to perform spins, smashes, drifts and jumps *Include more rally locations like Australia, Greece, Bulgaria, Corsica, and Monte Carlo. Also bring back Pikes Peak for the hillclimb/trailblazer discipline. --Videogamer13 (talk) 08:33, December 9, 2012 (UTC) *Bring back the Home Depot Center in LA for head 2 head and rallycross. January 20, 2013 *Do Sonic, Mario, Kirby, and Pokemon video game tracks. Unlocked at level 19. Used for all disciplines. **Add also courses based on animes such as Black Butler or Fairy Tail. ''Especially ''Fairy Tail. Its world is perfect for rally racing. ***Add also a special venue based on Daten City, the setting of Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt . Unlocked at Driver Level 30 with the hidden song "No Manners" by Evil Nine and special Panty & Stocking-themed liveries for all cars. *Add Las Vegas for rallycross and Formula Cross. *Add a track editor. ~~~~ Giganicky *Finland, Kenya, Austrailia, UK, USA, Japan, Germany, France (Corsica), Italy, Spain, Sweden, Norway, Monaco/Monte Carlo, Cyprus, Turkey, Croatia, Malaysia, Argentina, Greece. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 12:10, May 25, 2013 (UTC) *Argentina Rally should be there... *Recreate all the official stage of WRC in the most realistic way possible. Narrow streets, jumps, dangerous holes, hairpins and create dangerous situations like ice where you need to brake FOR REAL and control the slipness reaction of your car (exemple descent hairpins whit ice or dry gravel) Vehicles Rally Group 4 *Lancia Fulvia *Lancia Stratos *FIAT 131 Abarth *FIAT 124 Abarth *Lotus Cortina Mk1 *Ford Escort Mk1 *Ford Escort Mk2 *Ford Falcon XB (Targa Tasmania) *Hillman Imp *Opel ascona A irmscher (Walter Röhrl) *Opel Kadett GTE 16v *Opel manta A irmscher (Walter Röhrl) *Mini Cooper S *Renault Alpine A110 1600S *Renault 5 Turbo *Triumph Dolomite Sprint *Vauxhall Magnum *Vauxhall Chevette HSR *Talbot Sunbeam Lotus Group B *Lancia 037 *Lancia Delta S4 *Audi Quattro A1 *Audi Quattro A2 *Audi Sport Quattro *Audi Sport Quattro S1 *Citroen BX4TC *MG Metro 6R4 *Ford Escort Mk3 RS1700T *Ford RS200 *Peugeot 205 T16 *Peugeot 205 T16 Evo 2 *Opel Manta 400 *Opel Ascona 400 *Nissan 240RS *Mazda RX-7 *Toyota Celica Twin Cam Gr. B *Renault 5 Maxi Turbo *Ferrari 308 GTB *BMW M1 *Porsche 959 *Alfa Romeo Alfasud Sprint 6C Group S (secret unlockable) *Lancia ECV1 *Lancia ECV2 *Audi 002 Quattro *Toyota 222D Group A *Lancia Delta HF 4WD *Lancia Delta Integrale 8v *Lancia Delta Integrale 16v *Lancia Delta Integrale Evoluzione *Ford Escort RS Cosworth *Ford Sierra RS Cosworth *Ford Sierra Sapphire Cosworth *Audi 200 Quattro *Subaru Impreza WRX STI 555 *Subaru Legacy *Mitsubishi Lancer Evo I *Mitsubishi Lancer Evo II *Mitsubishi Lancer Evo III *Mitsubishi Lancer Evo IV *Mitsubishi Lancer Evo V *Mazda 323 *Toyota Celica GT-Four Mk4 *Toyota Celica GT-Four Mk5 *Toyota Celica GT-Four Mk6 *BMW M3 E30 *Mitsubishi Galant VR-4 WRC *Ford Focus WRC '02 *Ford Focus WRC '10 *Ford Fiesta WRC '11 *Ford Escort WRC '97 *Citroën Xsara WRC '04 *Citroën C4 WRC '10 *Citroën DS3 WRC *Peugeot 206 WRC '00 *Peugeot 307 WRC '05 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VI WRC '99 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VII WRC '01 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VIII WRC '03 *Mitsubishi Lancer WRC '05 *Seat Cordoba WRC '97 '98 '99 *Subaru Impreza 22B WRC '98 *Subaru Impreza 44B WRC '01 *Subaru Impreza WRC '03 *Subaru Impreza WRC '06 *Sköda Octavia WRC '01 *Sköda Fabia WRC '03 *Hyundai Accent WRC '02 *Toyota Corolla WRC '97 *Volkswagen Polo R WRC *Hyundai i20 WRC *saab 95 Super 2000 *Fiat Grande Punto Super 2000 *Ford Fiesta Super 2000 *Mini John Cooper Works Super 2000 *Volkswagen Polo S2000 *Peugeot 207 Cup Super 2000 *Proton Satria Neo Super 2000 *Škoda Fabia Super 2000 *Toyota Corolla Super 2000 *Citroen DS3 RRC *Ford Fiesta RRC *Ford Fiesta R5 *Peugeot 208 T16 2WD/JWRC *Ford Fiesta *Citroen C2 *Suzuki Swift *Opel Adam *FIAT Punto R3 *Renaut clio R3 *Citroen DS3 R3 Bonus *Ford World Rally Transit (2000) Rally America 4WD *Ford Fiesta HFHV (Rally) *Ford Fiesta Open Class *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X *Subaru Impreza WRX STI N12 *Subaru Impreza WRX STI SRT USA (N13) *Colin McRae R4 2WD *Ford Escort Mk II (Ken Block version) *Ford Fiesta R2 *Scion xD Rally Car Rallycross *Citroën C4 Rallycross *Citroën DS3 Rallycross *Dodge Dart (Rallycross) *Ford Fiesta HFHV (Rallycross) *Ford Fiesta ST RX43 *Ford Fiesta ST Rallycross *Ford Fiesta Rallycross *Ford Focus ST RallyX *Ford RS200 Evolution *MG Metro 6R4 *Lancia Delta S4 RallyX *Audi Sport Quattro RallyX *Audi Sport Quattro S1 RallyX *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX Rallycross *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X *Peugeot 207 T16 4X4 *Subaru Impreza WRX STI GR Rallycross *Vauxhall astra 4S / Opel kadett 4x4 (rallycross) *Volkswagen Polo R Rallycross Trailblazer Modern *Ford Mustang GT *Chevrolet Camaro SSX *BMW Z4 M Coupe *Rhys Millen Racing PM580 *Banks Power/Dallenbach Chevrolet *Dallenbach Special *Nissan 350Z *Mitsubishi Eclipse GT *Peugeot 208 T16 Pikes Peak *Palatov D4PPS *Dacia Duster No Limit Rally Car *Mini "No Limit" Pikes Peak *Radical SR3 Retro *Toyota Tacoma Pikes Peak *Mitsubishi FTO Pikes Peak *Toyota Celica Pikes Peak *Suzuki Escudo Pikes Peak *Audi Sport Quattro S1 Pikes Peak *Peugeot 405 T16 Pikes Peak *Peugeot 205 T16 Pikes Peak *Ford RS200E Pikes Peak Vintage Muscle *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 '71 *Ford Mustang Mach 1 '69 *Dodge Charger R/T '70 *Plymouth Hemi 'Cuda *Buick GNX *Pontiac GTO "The Judge" *Datsun 240SX Time Attack *Hyundai Genesis Coupe *EPS Motorsport Mitubishi EVO 9RS Big Rigs *Kenworth T2000 '00 *Freightliner Cascadia Electric *EV West BMW M3 E36 *Monster Sport E-Runner *Mitsubishi i-MiEV Evolution *Toyota TMG EV P002 Gymkhana *Ford Mustang S281 (Car vs Motorcycle Drift Battle 2 ) *Ford Mustang RTR (Formula Drift/Gymkhana Grid) *Ford Mustang RTR-X *Ford Fiesta GYM3 *Subaru Impreza N13 *Subaru Impreza N12 *Saturn Sky *Mini Cooper S Gymkhana *Scion tC *Mitsubishi Evolution Evo JUN *Dragon Performance Mazda RX-7 FD *Ford Fiesta HFHV (Gymkhana) *Derek "Buttsy" Butler Toyota Soarer (Gymkhana Grid) *Beard Life/Hoonigan Mazda RX-7 FC *Mad Mike's 26B-REW (4 rotor) Mazda RX-7 FD *Porsche GT3 *RE-Amemiya Mazda RX-7 FD *Ryuji Miki Top Secret Nissan Silvia S15 *Top Secret Toyota Supra RZ *Nissan 350Z *Nissan 370Z *Mazda RX8 *Toyota Trueno AE86 Raid T1 *Bowler EXR *Bowler Wildcat *Bowler Nemesis *McRae Enduro MC-4 RS *Mitsubishi Racing Lancer *Volkswagen Race Touareg 3 T4 *MAN TGA *Kamaz 4911 *DAF Turbo Twin 2 Dakar *DAF CF Rally Raid *Mercedes-Benz Unimog Stock Raid *Ford F-150 SVT Raptor *Mopar Ram Runner *Volkswagen Race Touareg 3 Qatar Concept Bonus *Rolls-Royce Corniche (1981) Trophy Trucks *BJ Baldwin Chevrolet Silverado *BMW X6 Trophy Truck *Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Trophy Truck *Toyota Tundra Trophy Truck *Volkswagen Touareg TDI Trophy Truck World Of Outlaws Late Model Racing *WoO Late Model Stock Car Sprint Cars *WoO Sprint Car Soundtrack Suggestions for the in-game music. Don't bother to sign your suggestions with ~~~~ *Boombastic-Shaggy *Never Gonna Stop-Rob Zombie *Wheels-Foo Fighters *Project Bassline-Drop the Pressure (Jack Beats 'Rinse Out Rave' Remix) *David Robidoux-Nascar theme *Pendulum-Girl In The Fire *ELO-Showdown *Gaslight Anthem-I'da Called You Woody, Joe *Pendulum-9000 Miles *The Qemists-Stompbox *Primal Scream-Necro Hex Blues *Queens of the Stone Age-Sick, Sick, Sick *The Enemy-Aggro *Tokio Hotel-Monsoon *Daughtry-It's Not Over *311-Beautiful Disaster *Foo Fighters-Everlong *Nirvana-About A Girl *Jane's Addiction-Mountain Song *Nas-Made You Look *The Hives-Tick Tick Boom *Imagine Dragons-Hear Me *The Crystal Method ft. Matisyahu-Drown in the Now (as opening theme) *The Chemical Brothers-The Big Jump *Hard-Fi-Suburban Knights *Alpinestars ft. Brian Molko (of Placebo)-Carbon Kid *The Duke Spirit-Send a Little Love Token *The Heavy-Don't Say Nothing *the entire "Welcome Reality" album from Nero *Plan B-Stay Too Long (Pendulum Remix) *Dirtyphonics ft. Foreign Beggars-No Stopping Us *Netsky-Love Has Gone *Netsky-We Can Only Live Today (Puppy) *Danny Byrd ft. Netsky-Tonight *The Cardigans-My Favourite Game *Evil Nine ft. Spoek Mathambo-No Manners (hidden unlockable song) *Queens of the Stone Age-No One Knows *Chromeo-Night By Night *Enter Shikari-Sorry, You're Not a Winner *Enter Shikari-Sssnakepit *Hadouken!-Parasite *Dirty Vegas-Little White Doves *Planet Funk-Another Sunrise *Yeah Yeah Yeahs-Heads Will Roll *Danny Byrd ft. Roni Size-Grit *Danny Byrd-Love You Like This *Teddybears ft. Mad Cobra-Cobrastyle *Matisyahu-Youth *Matisyahu-Searchin' *Two Door Cinema Club-Something Good Can Work (The Twelves Remix) *Hybrid-Blind Side *Digitalism-Encore *Digitalism-Zdarlight (Fedde le Grand & Deniz Koyu Remix) *Digitalism-Blitz *Bloc Party-The Prayer (Does It Offend You, Yeah? Remix) *Phoenix-Lisztomania (Alex Metric Remix) *Flux Pavilion-I Can't Stop *Hybrid-Finished Symphony (as ending theme) *Senses Fail-Calling All Cars *Pendulum-Witchcraft *Gwen Stefani ft. Akon-The Sweet Escape *Maxïmo Park-Our Velocity *Armin van Buuren ft. Trevor Guthrie-This Is What It Feels Like *Alex Metric-Scandalism *CSS-Rat Is Dead (Rage) *LCD Soundsystem-Daft Punk Is Playing At My House *LCD Soundsystem-Us v Them *!!!-Heart of Hearts *!!!-Hello? Is This Thing On? *Knife Party-Power Glove *Knife Party-Internet Friends VIP *Mistabishi-All The Things You Want But Don't Need *Goldfrapp-Train (T. Raumschmiere Remix) *T. Raumschmiere-The Game is Not Over *Arty ft. Chris James-Together We Are *Seabound-Scorch the Ground (Rotersand Mix) *Covenant-Bullet *Covenant-20 Hz *Evil Nine-Restless *Zedd ft. Matthew Koma-Spectrum (Extended Mix , Arty Remix and Armin van Buuren Remix ) *A-Trak & Tommy Trash-Tuna Melt *Pendulum-Set Me On Fire *Scuba-The Hope *Way Out West-Killa *Junkie XL ft. Lauren Rocket-Cities in Dust *Celldweller-Own Little World *Celldweller-Switchback *Celldweller-Solaris *Alex Metric-What Now *Alex Metric-Shirley You Can't Be Serious? *Above & Beyond-Walter White *Wolfmother-Dimension *Incubus-Light Grenades *Goose-Black Gloves *Auto Aggression-The Sky Is Not Yours *Airbourne-Too Much, Too Young, Too Fast *Squarepusher-Do You Know Squarepusher *Aphex Twin-Come To Daddy (Pappy Mix) *Leftfield-Phat Planet *PANTyRAID-Get The Money *Arctic Monkeys-R U Mine? *TV on the Radio-Wolf Like Me *Skream-Midnight Request Line *blink-182-Man Overboard *Asian Dub Foundation-Flyover *TRUSTcompany-Downfall *APM-High Velocity *The Qemists ft. Wiley-Dem Na Like Me *Tinie Tempah-Pass Out *Tinie Tempah ft. Labrinth-Frisky *Tinie Tempah ft. Eric Turner-Written in the Stars *Underworld-Rez *Queens of the Stone Age-My God Is The Sun *Simian Mobile Disco-Cerulean This might be kinda off-topic, but adding a music player would be great. ~~~~Giganicky Category:Unofficial